


I Don't Want To Give It Up

by VK1023



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith takes photos, Lance has tattoos, M/M, Music, Musical Instruments, The band is basically The 1975
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VK1023/pseuds/VK1023
Summary: Keith has been doing photography for a couple years now, but has only been working with local bands. Soon though, he gets the opportunity to work with the popular band Blue Lion, which changes everything for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Garrison trio band Blue Lion is basically The 1975, but with other bands mixed into how they sound or something like that.

Keith sighed in defeat while working on one of his photos. He disliked how messy the background was and all the program tools he was using weren’t working to fix anything really.

He leaned back in his chair looking at the screen and then glanced down to see his dog, Yorak, at his feet. She looked up at him and then got up quickly wagging her tail as she rushed over to the door as a key was turning in the lock.

"I can't believe how long you can be at that computer," his brother said tossing his bag to the side.

"I'm doing work, sir. Can you leave?"

"What's with the sir? I'm your brother. We're super close. Remember?"

"Us? Close? You must have me confused with someone else. I don't know who you are."

"I hate you sometimes, you know that?" He went over to Keith and ruffled his black mop of hair.

"I hate you more."

"So, what big band did you take photos of this time?"

"Some local band. I have no idea who they are.”

"Don't you want to photograph the more popular bands?"

"I've only been doing this for a couple years. It's not gonna happen right away."

"Yeah, but-“

"I either get rejected or there aren't any photo passes being given out for tours."

"Why don't you ask Allura to help you out? Isn't she like a music manager or something?"

"Only kinda for artists who aren't that well known yet."

“Just try and ask her for help. You never know."

"I'll think about it," Keith said saving his current working file. “What are you doing here anyways? Did you get fired and kicked out of your place?"

"I'm surprised I haven't yet." He laughed. "I just wanted to see how you were doing and make sure you're weren't dead. I know you barely take care of yourself."

"I take care of myself. Well enough."

Shiro rolled his eyes and headed into the kitchen.

 

\-----

 

Keith actually thought about sleeping, but instead stayed up watching documentaries that sounded somewhat interesting. Once it got around to almost six though, he decided it wasn't worth it anymore.

He shut off the T.V. and walked to his room, with a tired Kaltenecker following behind. As his head was about to hit the pillow, his phone blared loudly with its ringtone. It was Allura.

"Hello?" he mumbled.

"Keith! I have great news!" she spoke excitedly.

"This early in the morning?"

"Great news only comes early in the morning. Sorry if I woke you."

"I've been awake for a while now."

She laughed. "I have an opportunity for you."

"Opportunity? What did Shiro tell you?"

"Why do assume he tells me things?"

"Because if you say anything to him he tells like anyone."

"Fair enough. He told me about how you might want to photograph some bigger bands."

"That's what he told you?"

"Well, I have a friend who works for one of the major labels and asked me about ideas for getting more promotion out for an artist. You won't believe who it is!"

"I'm not guessing."

"It's Blue Lion!" she exclaimed.

"That one band with that guy every teenage girl is in love with? What's his name again? Lane McQueen?"

"How are you that bad with names? His name is Lance McClain."

"Close enough. But what does he or the band have to do with anything?"

"I recommended that the band have new photos taken to promote any upcoming things they have. Which then lead me to recommend you as the photographer to do it!”

"Wait, really? Like you're being serious right now?"

"I am being very serious. You up for it?"

"I mean, I guess."

"Great! The band is flying into town in the next couple days or so, and the shoot should happen pretty quickly after that. I'll text you the rest of the details later on when I get everything confirmed."

"Okay, thanks.”

He couldn't believe it. The chance to take photos of a bigger band. Even if he really knows nothing about them or what they sound like.

He then quickly searched up the band. There were a total of three members: that Lance guy who seems full of himself as the lead and on guitar, another guy named Hunk on drums / percussion and a girl named Pidge on keyboards, synth stuff and other things Keith didn't know or understand.

He then went onto their history and background. It consisted of what looked like five million paragraphs he didn't want to read. Instead, he decided to listen to their music, which he hoped wasn't going to be terrible.

The top few songs weren't bad and in turn made him choose to listen to the whole two albums the band had.

 

\-----

 

The shoot came sooner than expected and Keith was panicking. He was constantly thinking he'd mess up the entire thing since he's never worked with a more well known band before. He tried to calm himself down while on his way to the shoot, but it wasn't working out.

He ended up arriving early to the address for the shoot that looked like a fancy apartment complex. When he entered the apartment, B - 182, he saw Allura talking with some crew people

"You're early, Keith. Thank goodness. Do you have your portfolio with you? I’m sorry I asked you so late about bringing it if you could.”

“Oh, no. You’re fine,” he said pulling it out of his bag. “I put some portraits and bands I’ve done before.”

She flipped through some pages. “Thank you! Some of the higher ups were asking to see some of your work. Also the crew were asking how you wanted the setup to be."

He looked around seeing how nice the place looked with some furniture and decor. "Oh, um, I think there just needs to be enough light around so the photos don't come out too dark and look natural. The bigger lights can help if we need them.”

She nodded and told someone on the crew. "Anything else?" He shrugged his shoulders and looked around more. "If you think of something else let me know. I'll be right by you."

"Thanks."

"The band should be here any minute. We'll all get introduced and then they'll get ready. There will probably be a few wardrobe changes for them. Is that all right?"

"Sure. Anything's fine."

Not a second later the door opened up and all the crew looked in awe of the band walking in.

Lance of course lead the way and came right over to where Allura and Keith were.

He grabbed onto her hand and gave her a smile. "I'm guessing you're the wonderful Allura who recommend we do this photo shoot."

"Yes, that's me. Very nice to meet you," she said.

"It's very nice to meet you as well."

She took her hand away quickly. "This is Keith. He'll be the photographer for today."

"Um, hi," Keith said awkwardly.

"Name's Lance." He pointed to his left to a girl with long light brown hair and round glasses. "That's Pidge." He hen pointed to his right to a guy with an orange headband tied around his head. "That's Hunk. We're Blue Lion if you didnt know."

"I-" Keith got cut off.

"Good. What do you want us to do first, princess?" Lance asked looking towards Allura.

“You can head over there." She pointed behind them where there were mirrors and racks of clothes. "The crew will help with getting you all ready for the shoot." The band nodded and walked away.

"That Lane guy seems pretty lame already," Keith said crossing his arms. Allura elbowed him in the arm. "Ow, what?!"

"Don't be rude! You work with them for a day, that's it."

"Just for today?”

“Yes, a day. Don’t ruin it.”

 

\-----

 

The day mostly consisted of taking whole group photos. Keith had them pose or be angled certain ways sometimes and they nailed it. Though, there were some where Lance looked very dramatic, but it wasn't a surprise.

Close to the end of the shoot Allura recommended doing individual shots. Hunk went first, then Pidge whose pictures were coming out to be Keith's favorites and lastly was Lance. He did some weird poses, but Keith rolled with it and just took the photos. All he wanted was for the day to be over.

A few last photos were taken and it was settled the shoot was finally done. 

"Great job, Keith! Can I see some of the photos?" Allura asked.

"Sure." He opened up the gallery and gave the camera for her to look through.

"Hey, thanks for taking photos of us today," someone said.

Keith turned his head and saw it was Pidge. "Oh, yeah. No problem. I've never worked with a bigger band before. It was...interesting."

"Interesting?" She smirked. "Because of Lance? He is our frontman, so he can be dramatic sometimes or takes the lead for everything."

"Seems like you're used to it."

"Pretty much. I've known him all throughout school."

"That long?"

"Yep." She turned back to see Lance flirting with a crew member. "Hey, we actually have a show coming up here and I was wondering if you'd want to take photos for us."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have trust that you take good pictures. And Lance loves all the attention from photographers at shows.”

"I guess I'll say yes?"

She smiled and pulled out her phone. "Here, put in your contact info and I'll be able to text you when we'll be here and anything else. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sure." He took her phone and put in his name and number. "Thanks."

She nodded. "See ya, Keith."

Keith's camera was suddenly shoved right in his face. "All your photos look amazing! Especially the ones of Pidge. She looks great!" Allura said excitedly. "What were you and her talking about?"

"She asked me if I wanted to photograph at an upcoming show here."

"Did you say you would? Please tell me you did. I swear if you didn't take-"

"I said yes. Don't worry. I feel like if I wouldn't have you'd beat me up."

"Probably."

 

\-----

 

It had been a couple days and Keith was close to finish editing all his photos of Blue Lion. He only planned on editing only a few of his favorites, but soon realized about every single one was his favorite. He got to the individuals and lastly got to Lance's. He clicked through them and landed on one that looked like the frontman dancing in a pose of some sort.

"Who's that guy?"

Keith jumped at the sudden question. "What are you doing here, Shiro?!"

"I'm staying a few days, don't you remember?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry.”

"What? Did you forget since you started working on those photos. Especially the ones of that guy." He pointed at the screen. "Who is he? New crush?"

"He's the lead singer for that band Blue Lion. There's no way I'd fall for a guy like that."

"You got to work with them? They’re pretty big.”

"Allura recommended me as a photographer to take pictures of them."

"I'm proud of you." He ruffled Keith's hair. "Do you know if the band is gonna use your photos?"

"I don't know.”

"Finish them up and see what happens then."

"I was doing that until you came."

"Sorry, sorry. Was checking up on you is all."

"Go away," Keith grumbled.

"Fine. Try not to catch any feelings." Keith scoffed.

There's no way he could like that Lance guy. Not even as a friend.

 

\-----

 

Unknown number: Hey, this is Pidge. I saw all your photos recently and they're really good. I guess I was right with trusting you. Anyways, we recently got all our tour dates confirmed and we're coming to your city early during the tour. You still want to photograph for us?

Keith: Glad you like them. And yeah I'm still up for photographing for you guys.

Pidge: All right. I can get you all access for the show too. So everything is pretty much set.

Keith: Wow, thanks.

Pidge: Once the date comes I'll let you know what time you can come around to the venue. See ya!

Keith: Yeah, see you.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith, wake up!" Shiro yelled. "Keith!" His name was called louder, Yorak barking and the door swung open. 

"You won't believe this!" Shiro exclaimed.

Keith pulled his comforter over his head and mumbled, "If you're the one talking about it, I'm guessing it's not very exciting."

"Take this seriously, Keith! One of your photos of Blue Lion is on the cover of Altea Magazine." 

He sat up quickly. "What? No. That-" Shiro handed him the magazine and it really was true. One of his photos of the band was on the cover. He flicked through the pages to find the story featured on them with more of his photos in it. He was even credited. 

"They really used my photos?" Yorak gave a howl.

Shiro sat at the edge of his bed and nodded. "Your photos are amazing. Allura says your social media pages are blowing up." 

"Really? That's cool, I guess." 

"You guess?"

"I don't know. This is just- I...I can’t really believe it is all.”

Shiro took out his phone out and scrolled through whatever site he was on to show to Keith. "The photos of your new crush are posted everywhere as well."

"He's not my crush. He's some lame guy." He crossed his arms. 

"You met him like once. He can't be that bad."

"He's lame like I said."

"Okay, whatever you say."

 

\-----

 

Pidge: Did you see your photos in Altea Mag?

Keith: Yeah. I'm shocked honestly. 

Pidge: Haha. Lance is raving about how good the band looks in the pictures. 

Keith: He cares about other people than himself?

Pidge: Yes, he actually does care about others lol. You're probably one of his favorite photographers now.

Keith: What do you mean? I'm not a very big photographer in real life or on social media. 

Pidge: I don't know. I guess the way you made your photos appear more natural and not too much editing done to them? He likes pretty much every photo.

Keith: At least he likes them. I thought he'd be picky about my photos because he seems like he's full of himself?

Pidge: At times he can be. Though he is our frontman, so I guess to him it kinda came with the role? I don't know.

Keith: It surprises me how you've been able to put up with him for so long. What are your secrets?

Pidge: Being friends with him for so long really. Since you only talked to him once, you didn't get to know him for real like Hunk and I do. 

Keith: What is he really like then? 

Pidge: He's actually pretty nice, but he can be kinda mean. It's worse when he goes on about someone he'll never see again or a breakup happens.

Keith: No way. What he'd do last time something like that happened? I gotta know. 

Pidge: Last time it was some girl he randomly met. They had been talking for sometime, but she wasn't that into him anymore. After that Lance went on about, "We were meant for each other. It really could've worked," and stuff like that. Hunk and I got real tired of it. 

Keith: Wow, someone who didn't like the famous Lane McQueen. 

Pidge: "Lane McQueen." Good one.As his friend, I just hope he finds someone who can put up with him. Some people in the past haven't treated him that well. 

Keith: Well that kinda sucks. 

Pidge: Who knows, maybe it could be you??

Keith: Why would it be me?

Pidge: You never know?!?!

Keith: There's no way I'd like him. 

Pidge: Pfft. 

Keith: Nope. 

Pidge: Oh man, before I forget, you do know your city's show is this Friday, right? 

Keith: Uh, no?

Pidge: Did you not read the magazine or see online? All our tour dates are listed. Have been for a while now. Your city is this Friday at the Garrison Auditorium.

Keith: I don't really check things like that sooo...

Pidge: You're terrible, but now you know. You can come around one o’clock to the back of the venue where the tour buses are.

Keith: All right.

 

\-----

 

Friday came faster than Keith anticipated and he was last minute trying to figure out what to wear. He settled on a black long sleeve, blue jeans and his old beat up high top shoes. He then shook his hands through his dark head hair to get a messy look, but not too messy.

“What do you think, Yorak?” he asked seeing his dog sitting in front of him. She turned her head to the side, but gave a bark. “Thanks.”

He grabbed his camera bag and was out the door.

As he got closer to the venue, he looked up from his phone's map directions and saw a huge line of people. Some had probably camped out since yesterday or earlier in the morning.

He sent Pidge a text when he was by the back of the tour buses. She soon came out sprinting and fans started screaming.

She grabbed his hand quickly, sent a wave to all the fans and pulled him along through the back entrance. 

"You guys are more popular than I thought," Keith said.

"You only witnessed some of it." She handed him a lanyard that said 'Blue Lion Crew' and a sticker that had 'Photo' on it. "You should see when Lance goes out. It's way crazier."

"Oh, wow."

"Follow me," she said and they went in a room that had the band's name poorly written on the door. "Hey guys, Keith is here." Hunk sent him a nod looking up from his phone and Lance turned around from the rack of clothes he was going through. 

"The photographer from that shoot we did?" Lance asked. 

"The one and only." 

He did a small wave and barely noticed Lance wasn't wearing a shirt. Taking notice of some tattoos on his skin. "Oh, um, hey."

He came over to Keith. "Your photos are pretty cool. I'm glad we got you as a photographer for us again." 

"Thanks. It's nice to be working with you guys again." 

Pidge scoffed. "Put a shirt on already to cover up your crappy tattoos. We have to do sound check soon and we don't want what happened last time to happen again."

Lance glared at her. “They’re not crappy.”

"What happened last time?" Keith whispered to Pidge. 

"Lance was the only one not up on stage with us for a soundcheck. So, we looked around for him and when we found him, he was with this girl from a supporting band in the bathroom, and they were-"

"Okay! You can stop right there! No need to tell him everything, Pidge!"

She smirked and motioned for Keith to follow her out. 

"You have more embarrassing stories about him, right?" Keith asked.

"You don't even know. There's millions, and I will tell all." She pointed at him. "So you better be ready." 


	3. Chapter 3

After telling some already pretty funny and embarrassing things about Lance, Pidge was cut short with her stories when the band was finally up for their sound check. 

Keith went out onto the floor of the venue and began to take photos of the band. He moved around from the sides and the middle of the stage taking shots. He walked back a little farther to get a wider view of the three to take a few shots.

He went through some photos in his camera gallery and soon looked up as the start of [an unfamiliar song began](https://youtu.be/EbSOKsFHwU8).

A grand piano had moved onto the center of the stage with Lance sitting at it.

Pidge took a glance at Keith with a smile as her and Hunk stayed in their spots as Lance played the keys.

Keith didn’t bother taking any more pictures, he just stood there watching Lance. As he sang though, there was something in Lance’s voice. It was different, but Keith couldn’t figure out what was exactly different about it.

“You know I’ve given this everything, baby honestly, baby honestly...” he sang high.

Once it got around to the second verse, he did like a solo. Each movement of his fingers hitting the keys was done so carefully.

“Oh, I’d lie for you, baby. Die for you, baby. Cry for you, baby, but tell me what you’ve done for me. For you, baby. Only you, baby. The things I’d do, baby, but tell me what you’ve done for me...” he sung sounding as if he was close to breaking down. “Yeah, tell me what you’ve done for me...” The last words were soft and raspy as his hands left the piano and went to his knees. He looked down breathing hard.

Keith was in awe standing there having not moved since the start of the song. Pidge and Hunk began to applause. He joined in on clapping as well as some of the crew around.

 

\-----

 

After the sound check, Keith caught back up with Pidge.

“I didn’t know Lance could play the piano,” he said.

“He’s been playing ever since he was kid. When we started the band though, he asked me to take over with it because he said he mostly wanted to stay with singing and guitar. It’s nice to to see him play again once in a while.”

“But a grand piano?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “He really wanted to have one out on this tour for that new song he played during sound check.”

"It was good.”

“Only good? You seemed pretty frozen out there on the floor just watching him.”

“I don’t know. It was different. Something in his voice.”

“Yeah. He wrote the song about one of his past girlfriends. He was pretty much in love with her, but some stuff happened. He was crushed after things ended,” she said. “He’s tried to move on, but something about her makes him can't get over her.” He nodded. “In my opinion she’s one of the worst people he’s been with. I don’t get why he keeps going back to her, you know?”

"I get what you mean. If it happens it happens. You can't control his decisions." 

She sighed. "As much as I would like to help him in making good choices, you're right. I can't. All I want is for him to find someone who makes him happy. Not someone who’ll just get tired of him, throw him away, then just want him back to only mess around and nothing else to do with him after.”

“Well, he is kinda lame.”

She laughed. "Well, he’s not a terrible person. He can be nice.”

“Really? I still don’t think so after that first day I met him.”

“You have to get to know him is all.”

“No thanks.”

“If you say so.”

 

\-----

 

After a few hours passed that felt like years to Keith, the show officially started. Fans were running into the venue to get the best spots they could on the floor as well as on the balcony. 

Up first were two supporting bands that had a five or six songs for their sets. Keith had never heard of them, but found their music actually pretty good and took a few photos.

He headed backstage before Pidge, Hunk and Lance were up to play. He took a few pictures of them talking amongst each other, Hunk warming up with his drumsticks hitting against a wall and lastly of the band in a group huddle minutes before they had to go on. 

A hand fell on Keith's shoulder. "Take some good photos, my dude,” Pidge told him before running off to catch up with her two other band mates. 

He headed into the photo pit that was crowded with many other people and their cameras. 

The band's setup consisted of five large rectangles across the stage that would change with different designs/images or colors.

The crowd sang back every word to each song, taking pictures or videos on their phones. 

Halfway through the set when a song had finished, Lance stepped up closer to the edge of the stage, mic in hand.

"How are you all doing?" he asked the crowd. It sounded mostly like girls who were screaming back. "You sound very excited. That's good." He smiled and quickly undid each button of his shirt to take it off, which caused more screaming. "It's rather hot in here, wow," he breathed. Keith took a photo and had no idea why he did. "Anyways, we're gonna play a song that most of you probably know. It's off our first album." He put the mic back on the stand and slung his guitar on. "[And this is how](https://youtu.be/xeDGfk0UJw8)-" he cut off and the crowd yelled, "IT STARTS. TAKE YOUR SHOES OFF IN THE BACK OF MY VAN. YEAH MY SHIRT LOOKS SO GOOD. WHEN IT'S JUST HANGING OFF YOUR BACK!" 

The crowd coninued to sing the words and Lance started to make his way down off the stage behind the barrier coming towards Keith. Pidge and Hunk took over with the words, "And I'm not trying to stop you love."

As he went to Keith, Lance put their foreheads against each other.

Lights of white and blue flashed from the stage as Lance was strumming his guitar and mouthing, "If we're gonna do anything we might as well just fuck." 

He soon left Keith and went on to step up at the barrier to sing along with the crowd for the rest of the song. 

 

\-----

 

"Dude, what happened?!" Pidge yelled as she found Keith walking.

"What was what?" he asked.

“You know what. I lost sight of Lance after he left the stage going to the barrier."

"Oh, that. I thought he was going towards the fans, but he first came over to me and put our foreheads against each other." 

"What?!" 

"I was really confused by it all. Why would he do that?"

She paused for a second. "Especially during the song it was, hm. I wonder if that was him trying to-“ She gasped. “No. He wouldn’t?!”

“Wouldn’t what, Pidge?”

“He might have been trying to make a move at you. I’m not a hundred percent though.”

"That was a terrible move." 

Pidge smirked, started to walk away from him and pointed behind him. “Good luck.”

“Good luck with-“ He cut himself off as he saw who was there.

"Hey, Keith." Lance smiled at him.

"Hey?" he said sounding more like a question. 

"What did you think of the show?" 

He tugged at the strap of his bag across his chest. "I-It was...something."

"Oh, really?" 

"Yeah..." 

"How would you feel about getting out of here?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"We could hangout. Maybe get something to eat?"

"Don't you have to leave soon since the show is over now?" 

"Nah. We don't leave cities till after midnight or so. It's all cool." 

"Oh, okay. Sure." He nodded. “We can hangout?" 

"Good." 

Lance put his arm around Keith's shoulder as they made their way out of the venue.


End file.
